powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Princess
Ice Princess, whose real name is Patty, is the caring and protective mentor to the Arctic Rangers, and the one who gives the Rangers the Snow Morphers to help restore peace and hope to humanity. Biography Ice Princess's nemesis was Shawna; Ice Princess wished to finish her off in battle, but lost. Meeting the Rangers, she sent them to save people and defeat the evil monsters. Witnessing their first victory, the Ice Princess was pleased. She had two assistants, Drake and Water, who helped her with experiments in Ice Palace. Later, she met a new girl named Kate, who entered her palace. Knowing the other Rangers from school, she was eager to join the team, and Ice Princess sent her to rescue Chelsea from Shawna. She later sent the others to help Peter, Brian and Keith, who were being attacked by monsters. Pleased that they wanted to help the Rangers in their quests, she gave them more Snow Morphers so they could return the favor. Ice Princess assumed that Brent was going to find the monster who was responsible for attacking the city, but Brent wanted to go alone. She watched over the fight, later giving the Rangers their power to defeat the insectoid monster. Out of the blue, she gave them a new mission: to restore her palace, but she warned them to keep their guard up. She sent Water with them to collect all the remaining parts of her Palace, which they did, earning an award. Ice Princess told Brent that he was going to find the artifact, but he wanted to battle Torchman alone, so she let him do his own thing. Ice Princess was confronted by Shawna, wanting revenge, and she contacted the Rangers to save her, which Chelsea, Colette, Stefan and Alaric did, while Brent, Peter, Brian and Keith found the Crusader artifact. Ice Princess told Shawna to go away and never comes back; she was disgraced. On the other Rangers' return, Ice Princess granted Brent one wish, to use the Crusader artifact for a battlizer. Sensing Shawna's upgrade from Inferno Overlord, Ice Princess had the Rangers channel all of the Zords' power into the new Blizzard Ultrazord to destroy the witch once and for all. Soon after, Inferno Overlord himself attacked; the heat was even starting to melt her palace. The Rangers confronted Inferno Overlord, while Ice Princess, Water and Drake were attacked by Magma Pears. Finding the Rangers, they, Ice Princess and her helplers channeled the power into one grand attack on Inferno Overlord, freezing him, Torchman and Heatboy to death including their master. Personality Ice Princess is friendly, brave, kind, calm, wise and protective. She always encourages her Rangers and minions to work together, pitching in herself when needed. She and Shawna are rivals. Appearance Ice Princess is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed human woman. She typically wears a long royal blue dress, sapphire earrings, blue gloves and a headband, along with white heels and a snowflake necklace. Trivia *Ice Princess could turn back into human form after the evil was destroyed. Category:Power Rangers Arctic Force Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Future Beetle